Two Girls and a Spy
by sean.p.ware
Summary: Chyna watches Dixon and Olive having sex. Then she joins in on the fun. Rated M for sexual content. P.S. I Do Not Own A.N.T. Farm.


**Two Girls and a Spy**

**Hey gang, sean. here bringing you another hot M-rated **_**A.N.T. Farm **_**story. This is the sequel to **_**Olive's Secret AgANT**_**, Chyna sees Dixon and Olive have sex and they let her join in on the hot fun. Rated M for sexual content. P.S. I do not own **_**A.N.T. Farm**_**.**

It was nighttime at Z-Tech. The beautiful night sky showed the twinkling stars above and the cool breeze of the air felt perfect. Chyna was finishing up working on a song for Zoltan's Z-Phone 5 commercial in the music room. After a long day's work, Chyna decides to go upstairs and get some rest. She stepped into the roomavator to go straight to the girl's dorm and to her room that she's sharing with her roommate, Olive. When the roomavator stopped, Chyna started to walk out of there and started to hear somebody moaning. Chyna started to think if it was the sound of Lexi moaning while masturbating or Olive masturbating. Chyna began to walk towards Lexi's room but didn't hear any sounds of her moaning so she walked over to her and Olive's room and when she opened the door she sees Olive in her matching baby blue bra and panties and Dixon in his red boxers. Dixon was sitting behind Olive on her bed and was gently playing with her beautiful body. Chyna was surprised to see her best friend and her boyfriend having sex, this was the first time that she saw two people having sex. Dixon's hands began to touch Olive's breasts that were still covered by her bra.

"I want your bra off." Whispered Dixon. Dixon began to unhook Olive's bra from the front and let it drop to the floor. Olive moaned to the feeling of Dixon's hands gently squeezing her b-cup breasts. His fingers gently pinching her luscious pink nipples. The sight of Dixon gently fondling Olive's breasts was making Chyna horny, she stuck her hand down her pants and slowly began to rub her pussy. Dixon moved one hand away from Olive's breasts and moved it down to her panties as he stuck his hand down her panties and began rubbing her soft, wet pussy in a circular motion. Olive began to kiss Dixon passionately, making her moan into the kiss, and started to rub up against him while he's playing with her clit. She could feel Dixon's cock becoming extremely hard, this was a sign that he is really turned on. Chyna continues to masturbate right in front of Olive and Dixon without getting caught. Dixon began to feel Olive's hand going down his boxers as she started to stroke his hardened manhood, making him moan with delight. While their passionate lovemaking was going on, Dixon and Olive began to hear Chyna's moans from the hallway as they both stopped pleasuring each other.

"Chyna, is that you?" Asked Olive. Chyna removed her hand from her pants and walked into the room.

"Okay, how did you know it was me?" Asked Chyna.

"I heard your moans coming from the hallway. Plus, I saw the reflection of you masturbating from the window." Said Dixon.

"Wow, you are really good." Said Chyna.

"What are you doing here? Why were you masturbating to us having sex?" Asked Olive.

"Because I was watching you two and I started to get extremely horny." Said Chyna. "Since, you and Dixon are making love to each other. Have you two thought about having a third person joining you?"

"I don't know. I thought of just me and Dixon having sex. I haven't thought of a threesome." Said Olive. "Why? You want to have sex with us?"

"If that's okay? I'm a virgin and I want to know what it's like to have sex with a boy." Said Chyna.

"Let her join in on the hot fun." Said Dixon.

"Well, okay." Said Olive smiling at Chyna. Chyna went over to Olive's bed and sat down next to her.

"First, I would like to see you two have sex with each other. Then, I'll fuck Chyna while you watch. And I'll let Chyna sit on my face while I'm fucking you." Said Dixon.

"Sounds like a really hot idea." Said Olive. Olive began to kiss Chyna on her lips. Chyna was surprised that Olive is kissing her, this is her first time kissing a girl and she likes it. Chyna began to kiss Olive back, running her hand through her blonde hair. Her tongue licking the bottom of Olive's lips, begging for entrance as Olive let her best friend into her mouth.

"Wow, that is so hot." Said Dixon. The handsome secret agent removed his boxers and began to jerk himself off while watching his girlfriend and her best friend/roommate having a hot makeout session with each other. Olive began to moan to the kiss while Chyna is pinning her tongue against hers. After their passionate makeout session, Olive removed Chyna's blue and white shirt and her black skinny jeans and her boots and pink socks, leaving her in only her matching red bra and panties. Olive unhooked Chyna's bra and let it drop on the floor as Chyna began to kiss Olive again. Olive laid down on her bed and let Chyna have her way with her as Chyna continues to kiss her on her lips and placed some soft kisses down her neck and her shoulders and to her breasts. Chyna takes Olive's left breast and began to suck on her pink nipple while using her other hand to gently caress her other breast with loving care.

"Mmm Chyna." Moaned Olive as she feels her best friend's wet tongue swirling around her hardened nipple. Olive starts to watch Dixon masturbating right in front of her and Chyna while he watches her getting pleasured by Chyna. After getting Olive's nipple coated with her saliva, Chyna repeated her actions on the other breast as Olive's moans start to fill the room. After finishing up on her breasts and getting her nice and wet with her sweet pussy juices, Chyna noticed the sweet smell coming from Olive and kissed her down her stomach and to her extremely wet pussy. Chyna picked up Olive's left leg and starts to lick her pretty toes. Chyna loved how Olive painted her toenails with red nail polish, she thought it was a really cute color for her. Chyna continue to suck on her toes, making Olive feel really aroused and making it a turn-on for her. After sucking on Olive's toes, Chyna removed Olive's panties and spread her legs wide and held them up giving her great view of her cute pussy. Chyna began to lick Olive's pussy making her moan with delight while Dixon continues to pleasure himself.

"Oh god. You two are so fucking hot." Moaned Dixon. Olive moaned out Chyna's name while she's being eaten out. Olive stuck her middle finger in her mouth and began to play with her tight little asshole, rubbing it in a circular motion giving her extra pleasure. Chyna stuck her hand down her panties and began to rub herself. Olive's muscles tightened, her toes started to curl and she felt her orgasm coming as she was ready to cum in Chyna's mouth.

"Chyna, I'm going to cum." Cried Olive as she starts to cum hard in Chyna's mouth. Chyna enjoyed the sweet taste of Olive's juices going into her mouth as she brought herself to Olive's lips and kissed her so she can taste herself on her lips. Dixon stops masturbating and went over to Chyna and Olive and began to kiss Chyna on her lips and Olive too.

"Dixon, be gentle with me." Said Chyna.

"Don't worry, Chyna. I will." Said Dixon as he removed Chyna's panties and placed his cock right in front of Chyna's wet pussy. Chyna's pussy was lubed up with her juices and Dixon's cock was lubed up with his pre-cum as he slowly enters her tight, hairless pussy. Although this is her first time having sex, Chyna felt a bit of pain when Dixon slowly penetrated her and broke her hymen. After feeling a bit of pain, Chyna started to feel some pleasure.

"Your pussy is so tight and so soft." Said Dixon.

"Go harder." Moaned Chyna. Dixon starts to fuck Chyna harder and faster while Olive kisses her and rubs her clit. Chyna's moans filled the room when Dixon and Olive were pleasuring her at the same time as she starts to feel her first orgasm coming.

"Oh god! I'm about to cum!" Screamed Chyna as she starts to cum all over Dixon's cock. After fucking Chyna, Dixon pulled out of her and laid down on his back while Olive places herself on his cock while Chyna sits on his face. With her pussy still dripping with her cum, Dixon starts to lick around her folds and inserted his tongue in her pussy while Olive began to give him a blowjob for the first time. Olive licked the tip of Dixon's dick and continues to lick it more passionately, Olive then put the cock in her mouth and began to get a couple of inches in her mouth and deep-throating it. Olive placed Dixon's hard cock in front of her dripping wet entrance as she starts to take his whole member into her dripping wet pink hole.

"Oh Dixon." Moaned Olive as she began to ride Dixon like a cowgirl while he continues to eat out Chyna. Chyna began to hump Dixon's face, wanting to be the one to cum first while Olive continues to ride Dixon's 'tool' harder and faster. Dixon was licking Chyna's pussy intensely and she was closing in on her orgasm and so was Olive. Chyna brought Olive to her lips and began to kiss her passionately with their tongues battling for dominance. Now, all three of them were nearing their breaking point: Chyna who was being eaten out by Dixon, who was getting fucked by Olive, who was making out with her best friend. Olive began to cum first as she started to squirt all over Dixon's cock as he starts thrusting harder into Olive's pussy.

"Ahhh! Dixon, I'm going to cum so fucking hard!" Screamed Olive as she continues to make out with Chyna. Dixon continues to thrust harder into Olive's pussy, until he starts to shoot his hot load into her. Dixon moaned in extreme pleasure into Chyna's pussy, causing her to cum really hard into Dixon mouth. After cumming in Dixon's mouth, Chyna got off of him and laid down next to Olive while Dixon wrapped his arms around her.

"Wow, that was really hot." Said Chyna.

"Well, I'm glad that you enjoy it." Said Olive.

"If you want, maybe you can join me and Olive anytime you want." Said Dixon.

"No, I'm good. I want to find myself a boy and use these techniques on him while we make love." Said Chyna.

"That's good." Said Olive. "Because Dixon's all mine. He's my secret agent."

All three of them were exhausted and they all went to sleep.

**So that was **_**Two Girls and a Spy**_**. So what did you think of it? I had a lot of fun writing this story. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and add this to your favorites. Also, make sure to check out my **_**Jessie: Tales of Love **_**story. I'll see you guys later. Till next time my fellow readers, till next time.**


End file.
